A Happy Ending for a Doomed Relationship
by Warning- May Contain Pepsi
Summary: When Seth walks back into Tay's life, after ignoring her for the past year and a half, how will they both deal with it? considering he just imprinted on his previous girlfriend who he was ordered to stop seeing by the pack? not so good? Seth/OC
1. When starcrossed lovers meet again

**Because i love Seth... Happy Ending i promise! i wrote this ages ago and am only now putting it up,... **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Twilight characters apart from this one who is set to be Seth's... her name is Tay... These characters are fictional and are in no way based on true events or real life people. **

Just a boy just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky and as he asked if I would come along I started to realise that every day he finds just what he's looking for like a shooting star he said take my hand, live while you can don't you feel your dreams aren't right they're in the palm of your hand.

Seth Clearwater was an ordinary boy until his 15th birthday, I remember it well because I had just given him his birthday present when he ran off and didn't come back to school for a few weeks, and even then, he wouldn't look at me and a few weeks after that, he dropped out of school completely, something about being homeschooled.

Seth had always been one of the brightest minds in any of our classes and this was even stranger than the time when he dyed his hair pink by mistake and didn't come into school until all of the colour had gone, this was sinister.

I'd like to have said that I never saw him aain but I did, one minute I was minding the store in town, one of the only jobs around here which paid that much, and in he walked, shirtless, at least 6ft 7in and he was speaking loudly to Sam and the other people in the gang that he had joined shortly after leaving school.

They walked in, laughing and I kept my head down, hoping he wouldn't see me at the counter, or at least recognise me. I don't think I could take the heart ache anymore. Just seeing him had made my heart skip a beat. I'd missed not only the love of my life but also my best friend.

We hadn't exactly broken up but I took the distance and not talking to me as a sign. Shortly after I had decided he had broken up with me, I got my hair dyed bright red, like the lead singer of Paramore. No one knew where my inspiration came form and I liked that. That music was mine.

I kept my head down as I heard them walk past and heard Seth calling to someone. I looked up for a second and saw him chuck a bottle of milk to Leah, his sister, she'd always been tall but she'd shot up as well, she must be about 6 ft 5in now.

Somehow I felt short, even with my 6ft 2in form. I wasn't exactly thin but a healthy weight and I was happy with my appearance. I don't really care what people think anymore, as long as I'm having fun they can say what they like.

"How much for a pint of milk, loaf of bread and a stick of gum?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard that beautiful, rough voice. I typed some numbers into the cash register and he placed a 5 dollar note on the counter. I replaced it with $2.90 change. I was always fast at remembering and adding up figures. Seth had always teased me about this.

I flicked over the page of the gossip magazine I was reading and was surprised when I didn't hear or see Seth move from in front of the counter.

"Hello, service with a smile!" now I got angry. I didn't know why but I just looked up, glaring at him and said

"Okay, I'll smile when you stop being such a prick, that's not going to happen so,… bye," I looked back down at the magazine and gasped in fake shock, exclaiming, "Brangelina didn't scoop any awards in the oscars. Hmm,…" My head stayed low but my eyes strayed forward, seeing the groceries still on the counter. I sighed and looked up, plastering a fake smile on my face. "There, I smiled now you can leave, don't forget to come back sometime, try not to let it be during my shift,…" I looked back down.

"Taylor?" I shook my head and kept looking down, trying to stop the flow of tears that threatened to leak down my face. "Baby?" I laughed bitterly and shook my head.

"I haven't been your _baby _for nearly a year Seth. You didn't return my calls, texts or anything." I looked up at him. "You didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face that we were over." He looked hurt and I shook my head. I couldn't, no, didn't want to be tied to the fact that it'd never happen between us for the rest of my life.

"Can we talk?" I shook my head and kept my eyes on the page in front of me which was becoming increasingly unfocused as the tears began to well up and shadow my vision. I tried to keep them in as I heard Seth breathing heavily in front of me. I heard Sam telling Seth that they needed to talk, Seth struggling a little bit but then a smoother, more angelic voice of a man telling Seth that sam was right.

He had chosen this life a long time ago.

* * *

**Reviews? they make me write... Nah, just kidding but they'd be appreciated.**

* * *


	2. to cry or not to cry

**Because i love Seth... Happy Ending i promise! i wrote this ages ago and am only now putting it up,... **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Twilight characters apart from this one who is set to be Seth's... her name is Tay... These characters are fictional and are in no way based on true events or real life people.

* * *

**

Seth's POV –

"Seth, come on mate, we have to leave, we'll talk about it later." I didn't move as I watched Taylor breathing and with every breath she took in, I felt my heart break. My eyes welled up and a solitary tear broke out as I remembered how I had been pressured into not contacting Tay.

Sam and the others had said it was for her own good, when, if, I imprinted on someone else I'd always have the fact that she was heartbroken, and left with the kids while I went off with the other woman.

They never told me that I would imprint on her if I just looked even for the breifest of moments into the bluey-green depths of her wide open eyes. They never said seeing the pain and anger in her eyes and listening to the awful thing I had done to her, cutting off all contact without any reasoning behind it, would be like someone stabbing me in the heart.

I gulped as another tear escaped and I could see everyone around me and their reactions, not one would be one of sadness over what they had done, but all with pity clouding the eyes. I didn't want their pity and I felt so unsure of what would happen to me in that split second, until Edward spoke up.

"Mate, come on, we'll sort this out." I just stood there, staring at her beautiful red hair, Edward tried to get me to move but I struggled and tried to stay in that position, just looking over her. Sam started to help Edward and soon I was outside the shop, crying my eyes out. I didn't know what to do, it was obvious she hated me, and with good reason.

They managed to get me to the car before I really started cryign my heart out as well. I only really heard the words, mom, house and now coming out of Leah's mouth before I laid my head on her leg and grabbed her hand and wishing as I'd done when I was upset sine my earliest memories. Holding it as I tried to slow down the world around me and make it stop, maybe even make time go backwards because at that moment, all I felt was heart break and I gave up. I didn't want to go on knowing how I'd hurt the woman I loved.

* * *

Tay's POV

I looked up as Seth was taken from the shop and just looked down again. I felt betrayed and unhappy but I wasn't prepared for the glistening wet spot left on the counter. Tears. But not my own. Well, I added to the large droplets myself but,…

I now understood why he had been dragged from the shop. My broken heart seemed to heal a little bit by the fact that at least he remembered our love which was cut short.

I took a moment to think before I stepped back to the counter and serve the customer. She smiled at me and I smiled weakly back. Before she left, she passed me a tissue and I thanked her. There's one good thing about living on the res, everyone knows you and everyone loves you.

I thought of how stupid it was, loving and thinking about someone who could never love you the way you love them, and everytime you see them, it's like they stomp on the pieces of your heart and reduce you to a pain so much worse than you thought it could be before.

I asked myself why I had persuaded my parents not to leave and go to live in California when this is what I was reduced to and I only had one answer – I need to be near him, no matter what he's done to me. Maybe that's why I took the job at his mum's shop.

* * *

**Reviews? they make me write... Nah, just kidding but they'd be appreciated.**

* * *


	3. sharing in my humiliation

**Because i love Seth... Happy Ending i promise! i wrote this ages ago and am only now putting it up,... **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Twilight characters apart from this one who is set to be Seth's... her name is Tay... These characters are fictional and are in no way based on true events or real life people.

* * *

**

I finished my shift at the shop and sighed, placing my apron on the stand behind the counter and picking up my bag. I sighed and, after waving goodbye to my replacement, heard the ding of the doors as they opened. God bless whoever invented automatic doors!

I walked over to my car, the trash bucket which is a half finished truck. The latter is officially falling apart as of yesterday when i had to duct tape the bumper on. My father had given it to me as a present one day.

_"You can get Seth to help you fix it up." _I still remember those words whenever i open the door to the black, peeling rust bag and it always puts me on a low. Considering i had just seen my ex-boyfriend for the first time in over a year, this was one of my worse days. I've never thought of self harming, the whole 'i tried to cut myself but it hurt too much' phrase comes to mind whenever i even process that thought for a second.

When i was safely seated inside the comfort of my worn seats i turned on the engine and tried to hold back the tears as i drove towards the beach.

The beach was mine. My own, solitary confinement, away from the world outside. This was where i could think clearly, cry without being disturbed and try to write the anger and hate out of my system. But for today, it was the place where i could cry and let the feeling of heart break wash from my system.

The only reason why it was the beach and not some other place which could have been just as interestingly solitary was the fact that my parents hated the salt water and so wouldn't be here to have it in their eyes and my older brother was at uni so it was a place where they most probably wouldn't find me on my low and so thay would only get to see me putting on a brave face, not distraught as usual.

When i arrived i ran from my truck, hearing the echo of the door slamming shut as i kept going, past the trees which lined the beach and kept the sea and wild life seperate, and towards the gentle waves which splashed over the sand, letting it become wet and sticky.

I knelt down in the water which was now up to my waist and started to let the tears flow, like the water they were returning home, back to the nonsequential existence of inanimate being. This was my way of letting everything leave and, for those few hours, let me feel better for once.

When the tide was at a safe distance away from me i had cried my last tears. With no more energy left in me to even get up, turn over, or move in my position. I sat like that, just staring for about ten minutes, the tears still left on my face dried and my face began to feel stiff. The cold started to freeze me to my very core and i decided i had to go home. My parents would probably be worried.

After about another three or four minutes i got up, kneeling then using my hands to stagger upright, still no energy in the muscles and bones which kept me going, kept my heart broken. I managed to turn around and that's when i saw him.

He was just standing there, watching me, staring. He wasn't alone though. I looked around him, my cheeks growing red, my bloodshot and tearless eyes managing to muster a few more tears to flow down my cheeks. I recognised all of them. His mum, his sister, his friends. Those people who had taken him away from me for no reason known to me were standing there, looking on the mess they had created, not seeming to know how they were going to clear it up.

They were all there. Staring at me, watching my humiliation play out. I couldn't just stand there anymore. I crossed my arms across my chest, huddling myself into a smaller being, trying to make myself a little warmer as a cold breeze washed over me and made the tears on my face turn to icicles, my jacketless and wet frame shiver.

I didn't think i could do it, but some how i managed it. I took a step and immediately followed that one with another, and again, and again, until i was walking faster, trying to get around the seeming blockade of people. The line didn't end, i started to run at my fastest considering my current state and soon i was clear of them, clear of the judging faces.

I ran until i came ot my car, still standing, ready for me to start it and i would be on my way home, on my way to the comfort and warmth of my mothers arms. I thought about that as i tried to wrench open the door but it wouldn't open. I tried again, still nothing. I was trying to work out why it wouldn't open when i saw a hand on the frame, keeping it closed. I turned around and stared into the light brown depths of Seth's eyes.

* * *

**Reviews? they make me write... Nah, just kidding but they'd be appreciated.**

* * *


	4. Lee

**I own only the family of my Oc, my Oc and this concept/story... :) enjoy.**

"Seth. Let me go. Please." he shook his head and leant down so that his face was right in front of mine.

"I never stopped loving you." his smell was intoxicating as i stood there, unable to move until i felt myself move forwards quickly so that our lips were touching. I moaned, happy that the thing i dreampt of all the time was coming true. I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me gently closer to him. My arms, as if pulled by invisible forces locked behind his head as he moved his head slightly, kissing me with a little more passion. Suddenly i froze, realisation of what i was doing overcame the lust i still carried for him and i pushed him away.

"I have to go." the look on his face nearly killed me as i turned and wrenched open the door, getting inside before he could hold the door open.

"Please. Please tell me you love me too. Tell me i haven't ruined everything. Please..." he whined. I didn't answer. I just pulled out of the lot and sped home as fast as i could, not wanting to look backwards... scared stiff of what i would see. A tear fell down my face as i pulled in to my garage and got out of the car. I carefully wiped it away before going into my small house, out behind my parents'.

"You're late." i pinched the bridge of my nose as i looked at my mum before she kissed me on the cheek and handed me Lee. "She's just sleeping. Be careful not to wake her." I rolled my eyes and laid the small sleeping figure in the cot and sat down on the couch as i heard the door close.

This was my routine. Stay up with Lee all night, go to school all morning, work all afternoon and maybe, if i could, have a small nap before i had to get up and make dinner for myself and feed Lee. It wasn't selfish of my mum to do this to me. It was my own fault. My baby. My priority as i said. They wanted to help more, my parents, but i always told them, 'i got myself into this mess,' i turned on the news before lying down, sighing as i rested my aching back on the soft sofa. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a loud gurgle. Neither of which i wanted to hear. I walked over to the cot and picked her up before going over to open the door.

"Hi dad." he was carrying a piece of paper in his hand and i smiled weakly at him.

"Don't even have the energy for a proper smile?" i shook my head before kissing him on the cheek. "Not even for me?"

"Not even for you. What's up?"

"Your brother's coming home soon. He sent this for you." i smiled weakly as i took the letter and let him in. "Why don't you stay with us anymore? it's bad for you two, staying here all the time." I sighed and walked over to him, poking his arm as he held her in his arms.

"You've already done too much for us. I feel like i'm sponging off of you both."

"You'll never be doing that. We're just worried about you both."

"You don't have to be. We're fine here. I don't want to get your help, i have to do this on my own. I come to you often enough don't i?" he nodded and sat down on the sofa, holding her in his arms as she woke up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It can be a very daunting experience you know, bringing up a child. Especially if you're doing it on your own." i sighed and nodded, collapsing on the sofa again as he picked her up and sat down with her in his arms. "Why won't you tell him?"

"It's not for him to know. If he hasn't found out by now, what's the point in telling him? It'll just ruin his life."

"Has she ruined yours?" i shook my head slightly and smiled weakly at him before resting my head on his shoulder. "She's just like you, you know." i smiled at her and pulled one of the small strands of hair from her eyes as she moved her hand towards me.

"Every day she reminds me of him."

"Has she started crying again?" i shook my head as i yawned, my eyes started to drift closed as we sat there, not doing anything. "Come over to the main house. Your mother's making dinner." i groaned and sat up, taking her with me as i stood and walked over to the door.

"Food..." i forced a smile as i walked out of the house and over the garden path, rounding the front of the house (the kitchen door was broken). My eyes widened slightly as i saw Seth, Sam, his idols, Embry, Quil and Jacob standing there, a load of people with them. I turned around and tried to run back to my house but i heard my name and turned round, having to acknoledge my mum. After a second i started walking towards the front door again and stopped in front of my mum. "Dinner ready?"

"Not yet. Seth came to talk to you. He brought some of his friends... Should i take Lee while you talk to them?" i grimaced slightly when they used her name. Not that i didn't use it, it's just that Leah was there and there might be a little confusion as to why my 'little sister' was named after my ex-boyfriend's sister. I looked down at her and shook my head slightly.

"It's cool. We'll only be a sec." she sighed and put her hand on my arm before grabbing my father's hand and walking inside. "I thought i told you to get lost." i stated as i rearranged Lee so that she was lying cradled in my arms.

"I didn't know you had a sister." i bit my lip slightly and looked down at her as she stared at me. I thought i just mumbled but i guess he head me... "What d'you mean she's not your sister?" i closed my eyes tightly before looking up slightly into his eyes and saying, a little too feircely,

"I had to occupy my time somehow Seth." i glared at him before turning to face the house. I took a few steps before stopping again and turning my head to the right to say over my shoulder... "I don't want to know you anymore Seth. You've made my life a misery." i turned back and tried to walk but i felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Whose child is she? Tell me the truth." i wouldn't have answered but it sounded more of a threat than a question and i knew i should never argue with an angry Leah.

"Please." i asked quietly, a tear falling down my face but her hand didn't leave my shoulder, in fact her grip tightened and she pulled me backwards a little bit.

"Tell me. NOW!" she growled as she pulled me a little bit harder and i whimpered slightly. "you can't sleep with someone on the res who we don't know so there's no point in hiding it. Sooner or later i'll find out who you had your little bastard with and i'll-"

"Seth." i said clearly, surprised that my voice wasn't shaking as much as i thought it would be.

"Don't call my brother. you made it very clear you don't want h-" i really got angry then. I shrugged off her hand, walked to the door and handed my mum Lee before turning round and walking straight up to Leah.

"You know what? i thought you were nice. I wouldn't have named my child after you and your mother if i thought otherwise, so, Leah. If you do ever decide to call her a bastard again, which i highly doubt, why don't you think about the fact that your brother, someone i thought i was going to spend the rest of my life with, suddenly decided a year and a half ago to up and leave just after we'd slept together for the first time. I'd given him everything and he just left. So if i don't want to tell him that he's the father of my seven month old daughter ,i had the right to. Now, if you ever threaten me, or my baby again, i will personally watch as i shove that huge head of yours-" i stopped as i heard a whimper and looked round, Lee was staring at me, tears filling her little eyes.

I ran over to her of course and picked her up, soothing her as i rubbed her back, kissed her cheek and whispered that i was sorry, that mummy didn't mean to upset her into her little ears. She stopped sniffling after a little bit and just buried her little head in my neck.

"She's... she's mine?" i looked at Seth who had walked up to me and was now staring at Lee with huge adoring eyes. i nodded, looking down quickly.


	5. Numbness, contentment and peace

**I own only the family of my Oc, my Oc and this concept/story... :) enjoy.**

"I'm sorry, but i think it would be best for everyone if you left." i heard my father's voice say as my mother pulled at my shoulder, an arm around my back as if she were guiding me. I would have protested but that's what i wanted wasn't it? to have Seth leave me alone.

"Please... let me stay, please?" i heard the soft desperation in Seth's voice as he tried to argue with my father. "I need to see her. I need to see them both. Please." a single tear fell down my face as i reached the door and paused for a second.

"Honey?" i looked at my mother, her voice was sympathetic and understanding. "would you rather Seth stayed? i'm sure it's possible." for a moment i thought of agreeing, a voice in my head was screaming at me to agree and say yes. To let him back in my life. It had always been about him, moping over him, crying whenever i got the chance. all because i couldn't let go of him. But then i realised. it isn't about him anymore.

"No mum. I'll- We'll be fine." And so i forced myself to step over that threshold, and take control of my life again.

"Are you sure? it looks as if he really wants to know you both." i sighed, knowing that my mum knew what was best for me and my baby, that having her father around her would be best. But she had my dad right?

"Mum. I am so sure of this. There's nothing i want more than to rid myself of the pain i carry around with me all day, every day. And it starts with letting go. Isn't that what you've always told me?" i knew that she wouldn't be able to disagree with me, knew she would have to accept my decision no matter what.

Handing my baby to my mum, i turned and, once my dad was inside, finally looked at the man standing before me. I forced myself to look past the red eyes, the slumped posture, to look at what he had done to me. After a second i leant up and pressed my lips to his before stepping back.

"Goodbye Seth." i said clearly before closing the door. Smiling when i had done so because i felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, a wonderful feeling of contentment and peacefulness flew over and floated around me as i turned and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

The door closed and i could still taste her, feel her lips on mine. i couldn't blame anyone for what had happened. Ultimately it had been my fault, my foolishness that had made her feelings towards me so hostile. In that moment i knew i was a sheep. It was my fault because i followed what i was told. To the letter, no matter what.

"Seth. You have to think rationally about this." i heard Sam's voice mutter from behind me. Turning, i nodded and walked up to him before punching him in the face.

"There is no rationality in pain Sam. None of you will ever know what it feels like to be me, in this moment. And for that i'm a little bit glad. Because finally, i've achieved something. By myself. You know that eternal question, is there a heaven and a hell? well i know now that there is both. Because i am a dead man sent straight from hell to prove that no good deed goes unpunished."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, _mom, _right now, i am so numb i can hardly breathe, and i know that when the pain sets in... when the pain sets in, i will be nothing. Because i will not be able to think without crying, i will be nothing. NOTHING!" i shouted the last word because i could hear my voice breaking, my body wracking with fear as my heart burned and my body went cold.

Coldness creeped in as i felt my body spasm with grief. I fell to my knees and stared ahead, not knowing what was coming next, wishing i was dead. Ultimately the fear of living my life without the one thing i needed overwrote my need to breathe. To think. To speak. To live.

"Seth!" i heard a shout but i didn't know where it came from. I didn't care where it came from. I just knew that it was the last thing i heard before my body became too weak even to hold itself up, i couldn't muster even the energy to do anything but stare.

Time lost everything, it will lose everytihng. Including me and my eternal pain. If time is a great healer, it's also a great punisher.

**that made me cry! **


	6. Windowsills and Midnight Sightings Part1

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**  
**_ Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**  
**_ Far away and dreaming_**  
**_ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**  
**_ I could stay lost in this moment forever_**  
**_ Well, every moment spent with you_**  
**_ Is a moment I treasure_**

i don't want to miss a thing blasted out of my spotify playlist as i turned on Love and set the speakers to high. Mum and Dad had taken Lee for a weekend with my grandparents whilst i stayed at home and had a little break.

Little i said, well, i meant large... a huge break, not only in my heart but also in my mind. i hadn't really been functioning properly since Seth had turned up at my house almost a week ago. What had been happiness had turned instantly into pain and darkness, clouding my thoughts and judgements. Just when i thought i was rid of him from my life.

My tears had run dry, sobs racked through my body as i sat in silence, curled up in my armchair by the computer, damaged and alone, something i never in a million years would have imagined for myself just three years prior to this moment. Should'a gone back in time and told myself not to trust Seth, not that i'd have listened.

Just as the song switched to 'the time of my life' appropriate i think not, i heard the worst howl in the history of... well, me hearing wolfs howl. It sounded close to my house and it sounded pained, almost as if it was dying. I ran to my window, grabbing the phone as i did. The Rez has a calling system for wolf sightings, you have to call Billy Black and he sends out some people to catch it and help it back into the wild.

I looked down to see a huge wolf staring up at me.. no, my window, it couldn't have known i was there, it was too dark. Just as i thought this it took a step forwards and tilted its head back further, as if searching through the darkness. I felt oddly compelled to honour it's wish and show myself. i couldn't shake that feeling, even as i was opening my window and turning on the light before dashing back and sitting on the window ledge.

A low growl or whine eminated into the darkness and i smiled slightly, the noise causing tingles in my stomach as i straddled the window ledge and leaned out further to get a better look. It noticed as it ran swiftly up to the wall underneath me and placed it's front paws on it, it's head reaching my leg as it nuzzled and smelt it. It was taller than a storey house!

for a whole minute i just stayed stock still, watching as it smelt my leg and physically sighed. I felt the urge to place my hand on its head and i stroked it's ears as i held on to the window for dear life. Something made me feel safe and calm with this creature near me. A Quilette trait i guess.

Just as i thought this the wolf turned its head up and looked straight into my eyes, a warm feeling filled me and my heart didn't seem as heavy, it was as if my pain was leaving as quickly as it had settled. for the first time in a year i smiled, a proper smile... i hadn't been like that unless i was looking at my Lee. My smile turned to a laugh and i grinned down at the creature as it joined in my smiling, or seemed to.I don't know how long i just stared at the wolf.

Suddenly i heard a noise and so did the wolf apparently as it looked behind it and my gaze followed. a mass of seven or eight wolves, bigger or smaller than the one on my wall were gathered in a semi circle, the biggest one growling at mine. Mine, i frowned as i looked at the wolf and the tears clouding its eyes shone in the moonlight.

Slowly, it backed up until it was on all four paws and i leaned further out of my window, frantically wondering why he would leave so suddenly, trying to work out what was happening.

"no, please, don't.. just stay okay? please?" it lowered its head and shook it slowly before turning and walking over to the main wolf and bowing his head as he walked through the two trees, like a gateway to eternal darkness. "Come back when you can!" i shouted after it and saw it turn to me. i said in a small voice "i don't know why but i feel like i need you..."he nodded quickly before backing into the forest and the others started to follow.

i frowned as the words fell out of my mouth and i quickly scampered back in my room, turning off the light and closing the window half way so that i would hear when he came back. Stupidly, i felt as if i had to hide from the judgement of the other wolves.****

_**the next chapter 3 hope you liked it, if you did all you need to do is click the little review button and send me a note, i'm off school now which means i can listen to love and depressing music and update a lot :)**_


End file.
